Tickle Test
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha thought she was only going through another simple tickle experiment. Until Whampire arrives to join in on the fun...


**Here is a birthday story done for my awesome fanfic friend for life, GoldGuardian2418!**

* * *

In Frankenstrike's lab, Sasha's arms and legs were spread wide open and clamped down to a torture table.

She was another unwilling volunteer in one of Frankenstrike's tickle experiments. Sasha swallowed a little when the alien doctor approached her with something behind his back.

"Nervous?" asked Frankenstrike with a smile.

"A little." Sasha said. "Okay, a lot."

"I don't blame you. It's been a long time since I've performed any tickle experiments. They certainly have given me satisfying results, especially with the perfect subject to assist me."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Sasha felt more and more nervous.

Frankenstrike brought out what he was hiding. In his huge hand was a single q-tip.

Sasha cocked her head back. "You're gonna clean my ears?"

"No," chuckled Frankenstrike. "this is for tickling you." He walked down to Sasha's feet. He stuck a small plastic disc with a wire that was hooked to a machine that recorded how ticklish her feet were. Each foot had a plastic disc just below her heel.

Frankenstrike took hold of Sasha's foot and ran the soft, fuzzy q-tip down the arch of her foot. Sasha's foot wriggled as the machine recorded sensitivity levels. When Frankenstrike kept stroking the swab up and down, Sasha started laughing.

"Hehehehahahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" Sasha giggled. "I didn't know those would be ticklish! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Yes, that's what this test is for." Frankenstrike grinned as he kept tickling. He ran the cotton swab all around her foot and toes. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Coochy, coochy, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T SAY IT!" Sasha squealed. The machine's sensitivity levels were getting higher. After a few minutes, Frankenstrike stopped.

"Excellent." Frankenstrike jotted down notes on his clipboard. "Now, for the next spot." He placed a wire on Sasha's stomach, just below her belly button.

"AAAH! No! Not there! Anywhere but there!" Sasha begged. "It's my worst spot!"

"Relax, I won't tickle your tummy." Frankenstrike assured the girl.

"You won't?"

"Nope." He dipped the cotton swab inside Sasha's belly button and twirled it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That feels weird!" Sasha laughed as she bucked around. Franknestrike used his other hand to pin Sasha's mid-section to keep her stomach down.

"No wiggling away." said Frankenstrike. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Let go of me, you big monster!" Sasha laughed playfully.

"Big monster?" Frankenstrike grinned and arched his brow. "If I were you, I'd watch what I say." He tickled Sasha's stomach with his big fingers.

"AAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!" Sasha laughed out.

Frankenstrike chuckled and tickled Sasha's belly button a little more. Once he got results, he stopped.

"A-Are you done?" Sasha breathed.

"Yes, apparently cotton swabs make excellent tickle tools." Frankenstrike jotted down on his clipboard until he heard a knock. He turned around and saw Whampire.

"Greetings." Whampire said as he walked in.

"Whammy!" Sasha wanted to hug her beloved fiancé, but she couldn't. Whampire chuckled when Sasha struggling.

"All tied up, my precious?" asked Whampire, standing beside Sasha.

"Yeah, tickle experiment and all." Sasha said. Whampire heard Sasha's stomach grumble. He smiled knowingly as she blushed. "I'm hungry." she said.

Whampire purred. "Yes, I'm hungry too." He got very close to Sasha's neck. "So very hungry..." He smooched soft kisses on Sasha's neck.

Sasha giggled. "Whammy! Stop it!"

"But you're so delicious!" Whampire replied. He kissed and nibbled Sasha all the way down to her stomach.

"Frahahahankenstrike! M-Make him stop!" Sasha giggled.

"Sorry, but the machine is picking up some very interesting results!" said Frankenstrike, writing notes. "I'm gathering a lot of good data!"

Sasha was too busy laughing to scold the alien scientist. Whampire kept kissing and tasting Sasha's belly.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Stop it, Whammy!" Sasha begged. When her stomach got louder, Whampire stopped the tickly kisses.

"My, you really are hungry." Whampire said. "Luckily for you, I brought a sweet treat for my little angel." He took out a box of chocolates.

"Mmmm!" Sasha licked her lips. "Chocolate!"

Giggling, Whampire took out a piece of chocolate and brought it up to Sasha's mouth. When she opened her mouth, Whampire raised the sweet chocolate up. Sasha fussed over the food she can't reach.

"Whammy! Don't torture me like that!" Sasha said.

"This chocolate looks so yummy..." Whampire said teasingly, waving the chocolate. Sasha's hungry eyes followed the chocolate, her stomach grumbled.

"Please, Whammy! I'm so hungry!" Sasha whined.

"If you want it, you have to earn it." said Whampire with a sneaky grin.

"I'll do anything! Anything!" Sasha immediately complied.

"Anything? Excellent..." Whampire flew above the table and hovered just above Sasha's body, his face mere inches from hers. Sasha felt hot and steamy looking into the eyes of her handsome alien lover.

"Then you'll give me a great, big kiss?" Whampire grinned, showing his eyeteeth.

Overcome with lust and excitement, Sasha happily nodded. "Oh, yes!"

With that said, Whampire and Sasha started kissing. Sasha couldn't move her body, but she didn't care. She enjoyed the sweet sensation of Whampire's lips fondling her lips, especially when there was some tongue involved.

Whampire pulled away after kissing Sasha breathless. "Mmmm! That was so much better than chocolate."

"Soooo much better!" Sasha sighed out. But her rumbling stomach snapped her out of her lovesick state.

Whampire laughed as Sasha blushed. "But kisses don't exactly fill up your stomach." He softly rubbed Sasha's stomach. "Are you hungry, my sweet belly?"

Sasha giggled and tried to shake Whampire's hand off. "Whammy, stop! That's not your belly! It's mine!"

"But you're my Sasha, so that makes your belly mine." The amorous Vladat chuckled as he lightly tickled Sasha's stomach. "All mine to tickle and play with..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stoooop! Please!" Sasha begged. "I can't! I can't!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Whampire sang.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With all this going on, Frankenstrike was sitting in his chair taking notes. "Very interesting..."

After teasing Sasha's belly some more, Whampire stopped and began feeding Sasha the chocolates.

"MMMM! These are delicious!" Sasha squealed.

"Yes, that's why I bought them just for you, my angel." Whampire gave Sasha piece after piece of chocolate.

Once she was finished, Frankenstrike freed Sasha from the table. "Well, I've collected lots of valuable data! Thank you for your assistance, Whampire!"

"It's nice to be appreciated." Whampire said as he scooped Sasha into his arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going out for a bite with the love of my life."

"A bite of me or food?" Sasha joked.

"Very funny." Whampire chuckled and kissed Sasha on the cheek. "I was thinking we go out for a moonlight picnic. I have the basket all ready.

"Oh, Whammy!" Sasha nuzzled against Whampire's cheek. "You think of everything!"

Frankenstrike smiled as Whampire and Sasha flew outside together. "True love, greater than any form of science."

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMIGA!**

 **I hope you like my birthday story! This was made just for you! Here's to GoldGuardian2418! One of the greatest people on Earth!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D**


End file.
